Learn Cryokinesis
Cryokinesis. Or the ability to freeze objects/liquids. I have decided to create an article on this subject for two reasons. The first reason is because someone requested it in PMs. The second is this ridiculous article, (I’m not going to mention his name). Who thinks cryokinesis is creating a psi-ball and programming it to be cold. I find this false information absolutely ridiculous and must be corrected by someone who actually knows what he is talking about. Cryokinesis is not a fantastically difficult kinesis to learn. Think about pyrokinesis, how to create a flame all one must do is vibrate the molecules in something like a wick or a piece of paper to cause it to burst into flames. Now take cryokinesis, just take pyrokinesis and do the opposite, immobilize the molecules in a liquid or solid until it completely freezes. Molecules are constantly in a vibrational state, this means that in order to keep a certain temperature the target must maintain its vibrational speed, placing something in a freezer will cause the molecules to stop vibrating, and cause it to freeze. The same goes for throwing something in fire; the molecules in what you threw into the fire will vibrate and cause so much friction against each other, eventually it will catch fire. It has come to my attention I will have to educate a lot of you in this subject so listen carefully. All things freeze when they reach -1 degrees Celsius. If you wish to freeze a living organism for instance a human don't forget that warm blooded mammals have a core set body temperature, (37 degrees Celsius) so in order to freeze something like a human you would have to drop thirty seven degrees Celsius to -1 degrees Celsius, which I do not think you will be succeeding in anytime soon. If you do decide to take up cryokinesis you will have to prepare your tools for practicing. Usually you would use water for practicing cryokinesis but there is a liquid that freezes at a faster rate. Vinegar works much better than water why though? It doesn't have a core body temperature so why should it freeze faster than water? The answer is simple. Vinegar molecules have less kinetic energy than water, but water has less kinetic energy than say, coke, or sprite or any gas filled liquid like that, so keep that in mind. When I first started cryokinesis like many beginners I rushed straight into it. I refused any advice that told me to understand and be patient for it, (I was an impatient learner). After weeks of trying to succeed even a single act of cryokinesis without any results, I finally gave in and spent at least a month, truly studying and understanding cryokinesis and finally with much studying and concentration, failure finally gave way to success, when I finally managed to freeze water, (back then I did not know vinegar was an easier substance to freeze). Hopefully though, with my knowledge you will succeed faster than I did, so don't give up. Here is a technique for beginners. Place a small bowl with a liquid, (your choice but I recommend either water or vinegar) and dip the tip of your finger in. Now close your eyes and feel the temperature of the water, now send energy to the tip of your finger and don't try and freeze, but connect with the energies inside. If you succeed in connecting with the liquid you should be able to feel every single bit of it. Feel all the molecules vibrating inside. Send more energy to your fingertips and program it to immobilize any molecules that come in contact with your finger. See in your mind’s eye, all the molecules freeze together, one by one. This should take about 2-3 minutes depending on your level of skill and/or lack thereof. Once you feel it completely frozen open your eyes and remove your finger, there should be a hole where your finger was and around it a frozen bowl of liquid. This has been tested and has succeeded by me. Remember the smaller the amount you want to freeze the less time and energy it will take to freeze it. Now a technique for the more advanced crowd. Cover your entire hand in water. Now freeze the water on your hand. Once you have done this send energy to your hand and store it in the ice. Program the energy to automatically begin freezing a certain type of molecule to come in contact with it, (for instance water). Now place warm water, (I do not recommend boiling water until you are comfortable with this technique) beside you. Pour the warm water on your frozen hand and watch as your energy immobilizes the water and adds it to your ice defense. I have tested and partially succeeded in this. My defenses crumbled after about 5 seconds but with more practice it should work better. I hope these techniques work well for you, they worked for me. All constructive criticism is welcome. This article took an hour to complete, since i had to repeat it 2 times. And please, no spam. Thank you. Source http://community.psionnation.com/cryokinesis/ Category:Kinesis Category:Guide